The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). In trying to achieve these goals, a common approach taken by many communications providers is to use packet switching technology.
Consumers and designers of these systems typically desire high reliability and increased performance at a reasonable price. A commonly used technique for helping to achieve this goal is for these systems to provide multiple paths between a source and a destination. Packets of information are then dynamically routed and distributed among these multiple paths. It is typically more cost-effective to provide multiple slower rate links or switching paths, than to provide a single higher rate path. Such designs also achieve other desired performance characteristics.
Under certain circumstances and typically for a limited duration, these switching systems can have internal congestion as well as congestion at the output ports. The amount of the congestion can be decreased if the ports sending packets over the congested paths or to the congested output ports stop or decrease sending packets for a period of time. A mechanism is needed to provide flow control information to the sending ports.
Many prior communications systems, such as early routers and switches, were typically bus based with no internal buffering. In such systems, when there was congestion, either the output line cards would drop cells locally or the output line cards would send messages back to the input line cards informing them of the congestion. Such systems either sent a broadcast message for each flow control data item, or sent multiple messages. Such techniques required a significant amount of bandwidth. New methods and apparatus are needed to efficiently communicate control and other information within a packet switching system.